Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and the like, with touch screens have gained an increased popularity in recent years. A user of the electronic device can interact with a graphical user interface of the electronic device, displayed on the touch screen of the electronic device, by performing touch operations, or touch interactions, (e.g. with a finger or other physical object) on the touch screen, such as “press down” operations, “release” operation (i.e. terminating a press-down operation), etc. One common such interaction with the graphical user interface is zooming (i.e. magnifying or scaling down image content of the graphical user interface).
Using a so called capacitive touch screen in the electronic device provides great flexibility in such user interaction, since capacitive touch screens allow detection of multiple simultaneous touch operations at different coordinates. Hence, the use of a capacitive touch screen facilitates simple user-friendly user interactions, such as zooming operations. A so called resistive touch screen, on the other hand, can only detect a single touch operation at a single coordinate at a time, which makes it more difficult to provide user-friendly means for performing user interaction, such as zooming operations. However, resistive touch screens are preferred in many applications due to their lower production cost.